Sonic RobinhoodSorta
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: This is a sonic story taking way back in time with evil kings princesses villagers and heroes so enjoy. By the way going to push it slightly with the T dont worry no Lemons are in it
1. Chapter 1

**Another story too work on its one of those stories were the characters complain about what role there playing all the main characters are in this chapter...almost**

**Way far back in time when there was no electricity and when there was castles and other stuff...**

A 6 year old blue hedgehog was darting through the garden trying to find some kind of food young hedgehog was wearing old brown pants that was full of patches and a shirt thats a lighter brown but full of patches too. He was going quicker then normal which if any guards saw it could make him a slave or get him killed. "Sonic!" a woman called from the house her fur was a very pale blue with darker blue hair that was in ringlets. She was wearing a brown dress that was brown in the skirt area and white in the top area.

Sonic ran back over "Yes mother?" He said politely.

"You shouldn`t be outside right now i know you love to run sweetie but todays not a good day to do that its tax collecting day" She said.

Even at this young age Sonic knew how hard it was for his family to pay taxes they were poor and the crops weren`t growing this year. "Sonic go hide in the cabinent" An older male hedgehog said he was dark blue with quills spiked like his son he was wearing an outfet familiar to him. Sonic did what he said he know soilders sometimes took kids too train them to fight. He left it open a crack and watched as there was a knock on the door. Sonics mother opened it to reveal a couple of well dressed soilders "30 gold pieces" A man said.

"What thats 3 times more than last time!" Sonics father said.

"Kings rule when you live outside the village you have too pay more" The soilder said.

"We dont have enough to pay you" Sonics mother said bowing her head down.

"Well then..." The soilder said waving his hand forward and the soilders grabbed them.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Sonics father shouted.

"You`ll be sentenced to death and your wife will be working as a servant" The soilder said.

"No!" Sonics mother shouted as they dragged her away.

Sonics father grabbed a chair and made it seem like he was swinging at the soilder actully throwing it blocking the cabinent so Sonic wouldn`t beable too get out for at least an hour. Sonics father was dragged away shouting "The king is evil using citazens taxes for his own selfish deeds!" Then the soilders covered his mouth silencing him.

Sonic was struggling trying to get the cabinent open to get to his parents it took him 40 minutes to get off. He dashed off to the town that was the only other place he knew how to get too. He ran barefooted holding his shoes he wore out every shoe he ever owned so he learned to run barefoot. He stopped behind a tree near the town and put his shoes on walking normal pace noone could know how fast he can run. He walked through the town looking around not many people were walking around and he couldn`t figure out why till he saw a huge crowd of people infront of him. Sonic pushed through the crowd using his small size to get to the front and gasped. It was his father his hands were tied in chains his mouth was bloody. Sonic didn`t know that they cutted his fathers tongue out he watched eyes wide in horror as his father walked forward putting his head down on one of those wooden head blanks. Sonics father looked forward and saw his son he mouthed _dont watch._

Sonic of course didnt listen and watched the axe come down on his fathers neck slicing his head off "Dad!" Sonic shouted and fell too his knees crying.

"Thats a warning too all of you dont mess with the kingdom!" The soilders shouted before grabbing the body and the head walking away.

Sonic stood up wiping tears away from his eyes swearing he would make those soilders pay.

**6 years later.**

A 12 year old Sonic was walking through the streets he was wearing pretty much rags that were torn. He was going to visit the bakery the family that owned it were nice it was a husband wife and a little always gave him alittle cash and some bread if he did some odd jobs for them. Sonic suddenly stopped when he saw a light orange fox with green eyes he was muscular and was wearing black trousers and a gray button up shirt. Sonic found it weird that was the clothing of the rich why would a rich man be here? Sonic looked over and saw another fox much smaller about 3 or 4 he was obviously the mans son but he was wearing patched shirt and pants no shoes the clothing of the poor. "daddy please don't go!" the young fox pled.

"I need to for you and all of the kingdom" the older fox said hugging the boy. "don't go home stay near here if I'm not here by tomorrow seek out a home that you call your own" the older fox said before leaving the younger fox boy.

The fox boy fell too his knees crying Sonic walked over "Are you ok?" He asked.

The boy looked up sniffling "No my daddys gone" He whimpered.

"My dads gone too" Sonic said.

"He is?" Tails asked.

"Yeah...hey want to go with me to get somthing to eat?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah im Miles by the way" The fox now miles said.

"Im Simon" Sonic lied... "Wait hold it hold it hold it why am i calling myself Simon in the story?"

**_What the hell Sonic no breaking the fourth wall and i can`t tell you you have too go farther into the story._**

"How is this related to Robinhood?" Miles asked.

**_Both of you shut up before i tell the girls what really happened to there expensive dresses you both ruined._**

So the two idiots who were ruining the story for everyone continued on there story sweatdropping. "Come on" Sonic said tugging on Miles arm and pulled him along.

They were almost at the bakery when they were suddenly surrounded they were teenagers from the richer neighborhood they enjoyed picking on the poor and tormenting them the worst ways possible. Sonic growled and hid Miles behind him Miles blue eyes were wide clinging to Sonics leg. "Well isn`t it some street rats what should we do with them Eddie?" A brown cat with amber eyes wearing a fancy suit said.

"Hmm why dont we take them to the forest and treat them like the animals they are" A black rabbit with white ears said.

Before Sonic could react the rabbit took out a sharp bladed knife and sliced it across Sonics chest. Miles gasped and ran infront of Sonic "Leave him awone!" Miles shouted.

Sonic was about too push him back when the cat grabbed Miles by his tail and held him up "Hmm maybe i should cut his tongue out" The cat said about to open the fox`s mouth about too cut out his tongue when Sonic rammed into the cats stomach causing him to drop Miles.

Miles sat up and looked up at Sonic as he punched the cat across the face but the rabbit kicked him in the side causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Miles knew what to do though his father taught him not to show his second tail cause if the soilders saw they would take him and make him become a soilder or worst cut it off. Miles had his second tail hidden around his body tightly so noone could notice it but he revealed it and spun them till he could fly and flew up kicking the rabbit hard in the face. "Hey he`s a freak!" The cat shouted before getting spindashed by Sonic.

"There both freaks run!" The rabbit said and they ran off.

Sonic looked over as Tails hid his second tail "Oh wow you have a second Tail?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah please dont tell anyone" Miles said.

"dont worry i wont and i have a secret too my real names Sonic" Sonic said.

"Wow cool name" Miles said.

"Thanks but dont tell anyone i dont want people to know my real name by the way im going to nickname you Tails" Sonic said.

Tails eyes widened and he smiled nodding about to reply when Sonic fainted. Tails eyes widened and he saw that Sonics shirt was completley soaked in blood. Tails started too drag Sonic through the town when Vanilla glanced out her shop window seeing Tails and Sonic quickly running outside "Oh my what happened?" She shouted picking Sonic up.

"These two kids attacked us one of them slashed Swimon with a knife" Tails said.

"We better get him inside follow me" She said carrying Sonic inside and through the back taking off his shirt soaked in blood and grabbed some old cloth and wrapped up his wounds.

"Im having the bakery closed for today cause somthing bigs going to happen" Vanilla said as Tails sat on the counter looking around and looked up at vanilla.

She was a tan colored rabbit with brown patches on her ears and eyes with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress obviously sewn together with an apron it was a nicer outfets that they have in town since the bakerys so succesfull she can buy fancier cloth. Sonic woke up feeling weak and seeing Vanilla above him "Looks like you got yourself into some trouble Simon you better rest here for tonight" Vanilla said.

Sonic would protest but he was feeling incredibley weak so he didn`t complain "Let me get you boys some cookies" Vanilla said walking to another room.

Suddenly a small bee flew in he was wearing a patched brown shirt and patched trousers. He flew over and sat on Sonics head Sonic looked up "Uh hello" He said.

The bee smiled looking down at Sonic honey colored eyes curious "Hwi Hwi Hwi!" He giggled.

Vanilla walked back in and saw the bee setting down the cookies she walked over to the bee and picked him up "Your supposed to be asleep" She said trying too sound stern but couldn`t pull it off.

"Whos that?" Sonic asked.

"This is Charmy his father wanted me to watch him for alittle while..." Vanilla said eyes clouding at the last part.

"Weres your husband?" Sonic asked.

"He`s off somewhere..." Vanilla said quietly.

"Theres somthing going on alot of the men from town are leaving including Miles father" Sonic said.

Vanilla looked around and whispered "There going to try to overthrow the kingdom there doing it today cause in 2 days a princess is going to move into the kingdom they say there going to kill the king and kidnap the prince the prince cant become king till he marries a princess" Vanilla said.

Sonics eyes widened "Overthrow the kingdom i want to help!" He said and Vanilla covered his mouth glancing around.

"Shh no your too young" Vanilla said.

"But they have down to 4 year olds join the army" Sonic whined.

"Simon i know its hard for you not to want to help but they dont want to involve children the rich are involved too its easier for them to sneak into the castle if there all dressed in the rich Charmys fathers rich but he dressed Charmy like the poor so they wouldn`t know who his father is" Vanilla said glancing at Charmy who was wacking a wooden spoon on the table howling with laughter at the sound.

Sonic glanced at Charmy then back at Vanilla "Do you think its going to work?" He asked.

"I hope so Simon i hope so" Vanilla said quietly.

"You know almost all flying creatures are rich they will figure out Charmys a child of one eventually" Sonic said.

"Yes but till his fathers back ill be raising him the same way im raising Cream speaking of i better check to see if shes awake from her nap could you watch him for 2 minutes?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course." Sonic said.

Vanilla walked upstairs and came back down with a rabbit that was similar to her except for one chocolate ring around her left eye and her eyes were a brighter chocolate color. She was wearing a pink dress with white in the front that must have taken awhile to have sewn. She set Cream down on the table next to Charmy "Ok Simon and Miles you can have the bails of hay in the attic sorry but we couldn`t afford more than one bed" Vanilla said.

"Its alright" Sonic said and both him and Miles headed up there falling asleep.

...

Walking down a stone hallway was a 14 year old boy he was a black hedgehog with an orange muzzle and red in his quills with red eyes he was dressed in fine clothes and was slicing a sword back and forth like his teacher taught him though he much prefered the bow and arrow. Suddenly he heard the sound of fighting and ran down the hall too see soilders fighting people dressed in black they were too close too his fathers room. He ducked down and quickly passed the soilders who let him through and ran into his fathers room. "Father father there attacking!" he shouted.

A older hedgehog that looked like Shadow but with gray mixed with his fur sighed "i knew this would happen someday soon son you must hide do not come out till the attacks over" The hedgehog said.

"What about you?" Shadow shouted.

"I will be fighting along side my soilders" The king said grabbing Shadows sword.

"but your too old!" Shadow said.

The older hedgehog gave a small dark smile "Yes but if i do die you must take over and if i do survive the peasants will be suffering dearly" He said before shoving Shadow into a hidden door behind the closet and locking it.

"The guards know about this room and will let you out!" The king shouted before shoving the closet infront of it.

Shadow started banging on the closet door listening to the fighting it wasn`t till a couple of hours later when the door opened. Shadow ran out and saw it was a guard "Weres my father?" He demanded.

The guard looked down shaking his head Shadow punched the stone wall hard not caring of the pain in his fingers afterwards. "Sir we have 7 prisoners the rest are dead" The guard said.

"Bring them here" Shadow said.

The guards walked out and back in there were 7 mobians all bloody from battle and had suffered many wounds. Shadow looked darkly at all of them "You all murdered my father" He said darkly.

"Your father deserved to die" Spat an orange fox (hmm familar) there was a slash across his face over his right eye that was closed his left eye glaring at the young hedgehog.

"He ruined this kingdom he turned the rich and poor agianst eachother" A bee said he had eyes that were almost black and walking with a limp.

"Well im going to make this kingdom worse for the poor" Shadow said darkly.

The others besides the fox bee and a black bat with white ears and light blue eyes started to beg on there knees. "Get up!" The bat shouted.

"Hmm take those three and put them in the prison 100 lashes on there backs each then bring them back here to be prepared for public humiliation" Shadow said.

"But first before dragging them out i would like too show them what they will wish that had happened to them" Shadow said walking towards the other four.

The first one who was bowing on the ground had his head sliced off by Shadow causing blood to splatter on anyone in the room. Then he stabbed the next one in the stomach causing the man too throw up blood then Shadow brought the sword through the mans heart killing him. The third one he sliced there neck and let them drown from chocking in there own blood. The fourth one he was slower with he stabbed his sword into the guys shoulder between the two bones popping them out of place then he easily was able too saw the mans arm off. The man screamed in pain and Shadow watched him whimper in terror and stabbed him through the throat. "Now you can drag those three out"

The soilders nodded dragging them out Shadow looked out the window and actully smirked "I was waiting for him to die naturally but now i can get married quicker" He said.

"Sir you cant get married unless the womans 16 it was one of the kings laws" A scholar that teaches shadow said.

"Well i could change the law" Shadow said.

"Sir the laws you cant change till your king only thing you can do right now is choosing punishment and how high the taxes go" The scholar said.

"Hmm well we better hope this princess is 16 then" Shadow said walking off.

The scholar sighed and headed out of the room too.

"Wait wait wait how will this turn out to be anything like robinhood?" Shadow said walking back in.

**_People stop breaking the damn fourth wall this is my version by the way for the readers too know they wont be having the name robin hood in it at all but the same concept._**

**_..._**

Vanilla was walking through the town holding Cream and Charmys hands she knew if they did defeat the kingdom they would probrablly come back in the middle of the day when the entire towns out. So Vanilla was going to the tailors to buy some nice cloth when soilders surrounded anyone that was outside and started to lead them towards the middle of town. "What are you doing?" Vanilla demanded as the soilders shoved her and the two children too the middle of town.

"Oh you`ll see" The soilder said chuckling as everyone was hearded to the center of town.

Vanilla picked up Cream and about to pick up Charmy when she saw he was gone. "Charmy! Were he go?" She asked herself when she heard the crowd gasping.

Her eyes widened as three of the people that went to fight the kingdom were dragged through the town in chains. Vanilla recongnized Charmys father and started too move through the crowd trying to find the little guy. Meanwhile at the edge of the crowd Charmy was watching the whole thing when he saw this father he started to fly forward "Dwadda Dwadda!" Charmy shouted in happiness not old enough to know what the blood running from his fathers mouth and shirt meant.

Charmys father saw him and shook his head wishing they didn`t rip out his tongue he did somthing last night when he was held prisoner he shook off his helmet and dropped it without the guards noticing and kicked it over to the little bee that was flying towards him. Charmy saw it and caught it before he could fly forward agian he was pushed out of the way by a batgirl around the age 13 though her curves would make you think differently "Dad!" She shrieked when suddenly she was slapped hard across the face by an older gray bat "Dont you dare go after your father he`s a traitor and im glad too see him die" She said.

Both the girls were obviously rich the woman was wearing a red dress obviously woven from the finest fabrics the girl was wearing a skirt and a shirt both made of fine fabric and revealing. (Not in the 21st century revealing in a way long ago knees are revealing revealing.) "But mother!" The girl shouted and was slapped agian.

"Shut the hell up slut and watch" Her mother shouted now if a parent abuses her child the soilders find it entertaining so noone could stop it.

Charmy was sitting on the ground clinging to his helmet and he started to cry Vanilla found him and ran over picking him up "There you are i was so worried what happen..." Vanilla looked too see all three people standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh my" Vanilla said and covered Charmy and Creams eyes knowing what was going to happen next.

The prince walked up and said "Citizens today you shall pay for these people any families of these people shall pay an incredible tax but people unable to pay the taxes children shall become my slaves for the woman that are older...well try not too think about it" Shadow said darkly.

The citizens all gasped Vanilla held back tears she knew this meant her husband died in the rebellion. "Now you shall all watch as i punish these three!" Shadow said and the guards held them to the ground.

(This next part is not for the faint of heart)

The first thing he did was cut off there fingers slowly then the palm of there hands and used a torch to burn the knubs. Then he stabbed each of them in both eyes and had the guards break there legs. Afterwards he cut off the bat and bees wings the whole time Vanilla was moving to the back of the crowd so Charmy and Cream couldnt see. Finally he said "So beware all of you that think you can face me cause you cant" He said and took an axe and chopped all three of there heads off.

Vanilla finally escaped the crowd and ran as fast as she could to the bakery Sonic and Tails were mopping the floor "Whats wrong Vanilla?" Sonic asked seeing Vanilla in tears.

Setting the children down Vanilla broke down into sobs "My husband is dead they lost the rebellion the king tortured three animals infront of the town Charmys father was one of them" Vanilla said between sobs.

Charmy was hugging a helmet and Tails walked over "Whats that?" He asked.

Charmy didn`t say anything he just hugged the helmet like it was a stuffed animal. Sonic walked over and saw somthing inside it he picked up a note and read it "Dear Charmy when you are old enough to read this i will have been dead for years i want you to have a pure heart dont let anger take over you i hope that someone stops the kingdom when you are older im sorry your mother died from the illness when you were little you have her eyes i hope Vanilla is still watching over you her husband died an honorable death" Sonic said seeing Vanilla and Tails were watching him and he continued to read.

"P.S this helmet is a family heirlume you have no shame if you were this"

Sonic said he looked over at Charmy who put on the helmet it was a knight helmet but it was obviously rounded and painted black the area that covered the face was ripped off too. "Tomorrow the soilders are going to come and tax any familiy of the people that had attacked the castle" Vanilla said.

Sonic stared at his feet thinking of all the families that were going to pay for this winter would come by and many would die from hunger his eyes widened having an idea. Tonight he was going to steal food clothing and anything he could from the castle and give it to the poor.

...

A chariot was heading to the castle a young pink hedgehog girl was looking out the window she had long pink hair and green eyes she was wearing a dark pink dress with long seethrough sleeves her hair was braided in a pink ribbon. She was about 12 years old "Why do i have to live here" She said to herself.

"Because princess you have an older sister in the other kingdom so she insisted on staying" Said a purple cat with white stripes and green eyes who was wearing a lighter purple dress she was her tutor who would be moving with her to the kingdom.

"I still dont know why you insisted on bringing the trainee servant" The tutor continued looking at a young plant girl sitting next to Amy she had short green hair and the flowers in her hair wouldn`t be blooming till shes 13 she had on a green dress and darker green shoes with a green hat covering her eyes she had said nothing this entire trip.

"Shes not my servant shes my assistent trainee she wont be like the other servants in the castle shes my friend" The hedgehog girl said.

"Fine" Her tutor sighed.

The hedgehog girl watched the castle get closer and closer "Look Cosmo" The girl said.

The plant girl looked up from her hat to reveal her blue eyes and stood on her tiptoes to look out the window "Wow its beautifull but whys that tree burnt" Cosmo asked.

The hedhehog girl looked over and saw the burnt tree "I dont know" she said.

...

Shadow looked out the window in shock "There coming a day early!" He shouted.

The servants heard him and started to run around the cooks started the meal they were preparing for the feast they got a message for three rooms one for a very young child one more a girl near her teens and one for an adult full of books. Shadow stood outside in new clothes and waited watching as the chariot arrived and the three girls climbed out. Shadow stared at the princess "Your twelve?" Is the first thing he shouted.

The hedgehog girl glared up at him "Yes i am" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Shadow and the girl glared at eachother till the tutor said "We need to unpack good sir" She said.

"Oh yes of course whats your names?" Shadow asked.

"Im Natilie thats the princesses "Assistent in training" Cosmo and of course this is princess Amelia" Natilie said.

"Hmm well we have your rooms prepared you came earlier then we thought you would so dinner will be alittle late" Shadow said.

The tutor nodded "Good i need to teach Ameila and her friend a few things about being lady like" She said and they led them through the castle.

"This is going to be boring" Amy whispered to Cosmo.

They were led upstairs through the room and Amy wondered how she was going to survive the rest of her life in this place.

...

It was the middle of the night as the castle a mysterious shadow went through the castle. It went through the walls into the kitchen first noone was there it gathered bread fruits meats and cheeses. Then it zoomed through the castle and got different types of threads so they could buy clothing then finally headed to the room were they kept the gold. He did a spindash through the door and started too collect gold in his bag till it was too heavy for him. He opened the door ad walked through the shadows till he crashed into someone. He looked too see it was the prince himself! He grabbed his bag and dashed off at super sonic speed. Shadow opened his eyes just intime too see a blue blur dashing away "Guards intruder in the castle!" Shadow shouted before running off the direction the mysterious figure ran.

...

Amelia was pretending to be asleep cause Natilie tended to check on her in the night though she couldn`t she was homesick she didn`t like her family but she was allowed to visit the kingdom. She suddenly heard a sound of a door opening and closing and the sound of someone talking "Damn it i cant believe it! i need to get these to the villagers so they dont starve after they collect the taxes" The voice muttered.

Amelia opened her eyes too see a blue hedgehog with green eyes wearing all black clothes. She sat up and the hedgehog looked over wide eyes "Oh no please dont scream" He said.

Amelia climbed out of bed wearing her silk nightgown and walked over "Im not going to scream but your going to be in trouble in a second". Amelia said listening to the guards coming.

"Could you help me?" The male hedgehog said.

Amelia paused for a moment thinking then nodded "Yeah theres a tree near my window hope you can jump far" She said.

"I can thanks by the way im Sonic" The blue hedgehog now Sonic said.

"Im princess Amelia" Amelia said.

"Huh kinda a girly name and despite the dress you arent that girly i think ill call you Amy" Sonic said.

"Huh i like that name" Amy said.

Sonic grinned and used sonic speed to jump out the window carrying the bag and Amy sat down on her bed thinking it might not be so boring around here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years after.**

Sonic woke up he lived in a house in the forest were the guards couldn`t find them it wasn`t much he slept on hay he was able to snag two pillows one for him and one for his roommate. He walked over and looked at the sleeping bundle of fur in the other pile of hay he had Tails staying with him. Sonic couldn`t help but to laugh Tails stayed up half the night questioning Sonic on every detail of the castle cause tonight Sonic would take Tails with him on one of his raids. All of the poor people of the town knows the theifs Sonic but of course they wouldn`t betray them to the soilders. Sonic grinned and shoved Tails over causing him too wake up "Uh i dont want to wake up" He muttered.

"Were visiting Vanilla" Sonic said this of course woke Tails up.

They both put on there clothes since they slept in there underwear it was starting to get colder Sonic would have to ask Vanilla if she could fix Tails jacket. He put Tails on his back and dashed at super sonic speed till they reached the end of the town then Sonic set Tails down and walked normally heading to the bakery. The were about too walk in when Cream came out holding a basket. She had really grown over these 4 years she knew how too sew cook and clean she was about 6 now she was wearing a light orange dress (Not like her old one more patchy). "Hey Cream your mom home?" Sonic asked.

"Yep she`s inside baking some cakes she wanted me to deliver this bread to the Bats" Cream said.

"Isnt that girl that does that funny dance one of the bats family?" Tails said.

Sonic sighed akwardly since he knew they were both too young to understand what that funny dance was. "Yeah she is" Cream said.

"Dont you usually have Charmy do deliverys?" Sonic asked.

"We dont know were Charmy went he got a new toy its really cool horse with wheels on the bottom of it so he can roll it so he`s probrablly playing with it" Cream said.

Charmy always had went off and done stuff like this "I better hurry before the bread gets cold" Cream said darting off.

Sonic looked around the villagers were wearing jackets and other stuff he knew this meant winter was coming around. This was a bad sign since not enough crops were grown to supply the kingdom and the village plus not enough herbs for medicene he was going to have to do some more stealing for the village so the villagers could survive. Sonic and Tails went inside so they could help Vanilla with some odd jobs and get paid.

...

Charmy was rolling his new toy around the town he didn`t look up when people chuckled at him playing. Charmy hasn`t found out the truth of his father yet he never asked much cause it seemed like the whole poor side of the town kept care of him and Cream. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a blue shirt with some patches on it not the clothing of the rich but it wasn`t as bad as some of the stuff other kids his age wore. Charmy pushed the horse as hard as he could and watched it roll quickly unfortunantley it went through the backdoor of the metal working shop.

Glancing around Charmy flew inside quickly he flew through the shop looking for his toy horse he didn`t know the owners but he heard tales about this place most of them exagurated like a ghost and a dragon lived here. Charmy quickly found his toy under a table full of swords and picked it up about too leave when he bumped into a table. Charmy looked up and his pupils shrunk from fear as the swords were about too fall on him. Suddenly an invisable force tackled him out of the way Charmy sat up looking around for whoever saved him when a chameleon appeared infront of him. He was a light purple with amber eyes his arms were crossed "What are you doing here?" He said calmly.

"I.i.i" Charmy gulped trying to speak normal "My toy rolled in here and i went inside too get it" He said.

The chameleon sighed picking up the swords "I recongnize your your Vanillas...son right?" He asked.

"Yeah! Im Charmy whats your name?" Charmy said happy that the conversation was taking a better turn.

The chameleon looked at him calmly and said "Im Espio"

"Hey what was that cool trick?" Charmy asked floating slightly.

Espios eyes widened ever so slightly he wasn`t allowed to be invisable cause the kingdom would probrablly take him and either make him a guard a prisoner a servant or in the worst case kill him. "Uh nothing...dont tell anyone" Espio said.

Charmy nodded remembering that Sonic and Tails or in the names he`s supposed too call them Simon and Miles had special abilities they had to hide too. Cream had one too he also had one but he hasn`t told anyone yet. "Ok i wont tell anyone" Charmy said.

Espio nodded then heard a sound of a door being slammed shut and Charmys eyes widened when he saw a huge crocodile Espio thought Charmy was going to fly away in fear but he flew over "Your the guy that ate 20 cakes in one bite!" Charmy said.

The crocodile set down boxes of metal he was carrying "Yes and your that bee that works in the bakery was it...chammy?" the crocodile asked.

"No way its Charmy and your Vintson right?" Charmy asked.

"No im Vector" The crocodile now Vector said.

"Oh ok so you work in the metal shop?" Charmy asked curiously.

Vector nodded "How did you get in here anyways kid?" He asked.

Espio explained what happened and Vector chuckled "Dont feel bad about it kid ive done that about 20 times me and Espio got some scars from that" He said.

Espio groaned "Dont remind me" He said.

Charmy studied them they both had on black gloves and clothes covered in oil grime and ash "Hey dont you guys give Miles supplies" He said.

"Yeah he`s our best customer" Espio said.

"Cool him and his friend Simon visit our bakery alot...oh hell!" Charmy said realizing somthing Espio and Vector looked at eachother wondering were he heard that kind of language.

"I need to get back moms going to kill me!" Charmy said and darted out before flying back in for a moment.

"Sorry for intruding" He said bowing his head and flew back in.

"Funny kid" Vector said.

"You have no idea" Espio said rolling his eyes.

...

Sonic and Tails were opening the door when somthing small crashed into them "Ow!" Tails said rubbing his head and looked up too see Charmy on his stomach.

"Whats the rush?" Sonic asked.

"My moms going to kill me" Charmy said.

Sonic chuckled "Vanillas been wondering were you were she wants you to try on a winter coat she made" he said.

Charmys eyes widened and he tried to fly away but Sonic and Tails grabbed him "Uh uh we were warned this might happen so dont try to escape" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

Charmy struggled as he was carried inside Vanilla came over and saw and hurried quickly over "Now Charmy try on your new winter jacket" Vanilla said.

"But i dont wanna i cant fly in a winter jacket in the winter!" Charmy complained.

"Charmy you`ll get sick in the winter if you dont" Vanilla said and put the jacket on him it was dark brown and was slightly big on him but Vanilla smiled.

"Perfect with room to grow in" She said.

Charmy quickly took it off "You have any jobs for me mom?" Charmy asked.

"No sweetie Cream should be back soon go wash up for dinner" Vanilla said and Charmy darted outside sadness showed on Vanillas face right after he left.

"Im not sure if he`s going to make it this winter he`s growing quickly but he`s also getting thin" Vanilla said.

"Dont worry me and Miles will snatch some extra food for you guys" Simon said.

"I know Simon you never dissapoint me but another problem is that Charmys going to figure out eventually about his father and the truth the poor part of the towns keeping it a secret thank god but hes going to wonder how a rabbit is his mother and why he doesn`t have a father" Vanilla said.

"That is sad" Tails said.

"Hmm how bout you tell him after the winter when the flowers first bloom thats when the kid seems the happiest" Sonic said.

Vanilla nodded "Thanks Simon" she said.

"No problem" Sonic said giving a grin and thumbs up.

...

A 17 year old white bat was walking through the town carrying at the bonnet full of money she had earned it today and wanted to rest. Her mother would probrablly yell at her but who cared what that bitch thought Rouge knew the only way out of her house though is to either save up enough money too move out. Or get married but that wasn`t likely all the men were perverted towards her. The way she had her money was dancing for those people that wanted too see under her dress but she wasn`t going to let them. Suddenly Rouge bumped into a little rabbit and recongnized her "Hi Cream what are you doing in this part of the town?" Rouge asked she always tried too keep Vanillas children away from here.

"Im supposed to give this bread too your family" Cream said holding up a basket.

Rouge smiled "Thanks here" Rouge said giving Cream 10 gold coins twice as much as this would have costed.

Cream hugged Rouge`s leg before running off then Rouge stormed off home "Mother why did you buy more bread?" Rouge questioned.

"Oh were having a special guest here" A gray bat said stepping out.

"Now go get changed darling our guest doesn`t take too kindly too sluts" The woman said.

"Go to hell bitch" Rouge said but before she could walk anywhere the woman grabbed her.

"Uh oh time for another punishment" She said.

**(Warning this part is not for the faint of heart) **

Rouge then was suddenly tackled to the ground and she held still she gave up struggling along time ago. She knew what would happen next and she lost more dresses that was she felt the sharpness of a knife slash through her back then through another area her mother was retracing old scars from past punishments she always did this so people wouldn`t know how bad the abuse actully was. Rouge gritted her teeth as she felt blood run down her back then her mother stand up "Go get changed into your nicest dress and make sure you dont get blood on it" She spat before heading to the other room snatching the bread.

Rouge walked into her room and slammed the door shut hiding her money in a secret hole in the floor then she changed into a nice purple dress with a tie in the back and purple highheels. She walked out and her blue eyes widened it was the prince and his soilders they were handing gold and silver coins to her mother. "Ahh there she is Rouge i sold you to the prince you shall be there slave now" Her mother said with a smirk.

Rouge did the common thing and ran the soilders started to chase after her but she started to spread her wings and leaped about to fly when she felt somthing grab her legand pull her down. It was the prince he had her in a pretty good grip she struggled "Hello my pretty new servant" Shadow whispered.

Rouge screamed "I hate you mother i hope you rot in hell bitch!" She continued to scream as she was dragged away through the town not caring weather people stared at her.

Cream and Charmy peaked there heads out from the shop too see Rouge being dragged away both were running out about to stop them when Sonic grabbed them by there shoulders. "Sorry kids but this one you can`t help with" Sonic said.

"But..." Charmy said before Sonic interupted him.

"Not butts now go back to your mother" Sonic said sternly.

Both the kids walked inside giving one last glance and Rouge who was still kicking and screaming. Sonic sighed he`d visit the kingdom and make sure she wasn`t a prisoner but a servant or a slave you see a servant and a slave are different servants cook clean and that kind of stuff slaves do back breaking work and the prince uses slaves in any way possible. Anyways Sonic headed back inside "Ok Miles its almost dark tonights your first raid with me in the castle" Sonic said.

Miles nodded "Now it will be too dark for them too see us fully so you can use your two tails" Sonic said and Tails hopped up and down in joy.

"Yes!" Tails said excitedly.

Sonic smirked Cream and Charmy came over with some burlap bags that Sonic would be using "Can i come?" Charmy asked.

"Sorry kid youngest i can take is 8" Sonic said.

"Aww" Both Charmy and Cream groaned.

"Both of you off to bed" Vanilla said.

Charmy and Cream went upstairs muttering under there breath causing Vanilla too smile. She looked outside "Oh no" She whispered.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Its snowing" Vanilla said.

Sonic Vanilla and Tails all looked worried it was snowing early it usually didn`t snow for another fornight. "Guess we better hurry" Sonic said and Tails climbed onto his back holding the sacs.

They went at the speed of sound through the night reaching the castle easily Tails grabbed Sonics shoulders and spun his two tails and flew Sonic up to the window. Sonic grinned seeing Amy waiting for him she was a fine young woman now but her attitude has increased by fifty the type of girl Sonic was wearing a red nightgown with white lace at the bottom Sonic had started nicknaming her pajama girl untill she showed him her skill of making hammers appear out of thin air then Sonic had stopped. Tails and Sonic climbed through the window "Huh looks like you brought a friend with you" Amy said.

"Yep this is Tails" Sonic said.

Tails waved shyly at the princess and Amy couldn`t help but to giggle at the little boys shyness "Well its very nice to meet you Tails" Amy said shaking his hand.

Tails then blurted out "You have a very rough handshake for a woman" Then covered his mouth realizing what he just said.

Amy smiled "Actully yes i do thanks i hate being girly" Sonic chuckled.

"So guards are with Shadow doing some extra training tonight should be easy just watch for the trap in the front door take the back door" Amy said.

Sonic nodded and him and Tails ran off Amy sat on her bed and waited when suddenly Cosmo came in her flowers havent bloomed yet but she has grown taller though she had to keep the same short hairstyle. Cosmo walked over "Princess Amelia are they raiding agian?" She asked.

Amy nodded Cosmo knew about Sonic and met him a couple of times she sat next to her "Amelia are you going to tell him what happens in the spring?" She asked.

Amy shook her head "No i dont want too tell him cause i dont want it to happen" Amy said.

Cosmo looked at her "How are you going to..." Suddenly she felt a breeze and looked too see Sonic back bags full of food cloth and other riches.

"Hey Cosmo" Sonic said and Cosmo looked over at the fox boy.

"Your a plant girl i thought they only lived in the area of no snow" Tails blurted out randomly.

Cosmo giggled "and i thought foxes only had one tail" She chided.

Tails blushed and Cosmo giggled more Sonic grinned watching them till he heard "Guards he headed to the princesses room!"

...

A red Echidna about the age 17 woke up and sat up yawning and stretching 3 years ago he traveled her alone and got taken and trained to become a guard. The main reason probrablly was because of the spikes on his hands. He sat up wondering why he was awake in the middle of the night when he heard a shout "Everyone get up we cannot let that hedgehog get away!" The guard shouted.

Knuckles chuckled and got dressed he honestly didn`t care the only reason he hadn`t escaped yet was because he was growing stronger through the training. He followed the other guards as they headed upstairs he heard someone shouted "Guards he headed to the princesses room!" He knew he was in trouble the princess hated people going into her room without permission.

One of the guards barged into the room to see Amy talking to Cosmo then she looked up steaming with anger "What do you think you are doing?" She shouted.

"Were sorry princess we saw the hedgehog head in here" A guard said.

"Well you must be blind then cause the only other person in here besides me is Cosmo!" Amy shouted.

The guards all backed out and Knuckles chuckled knowing they all got off lucky. Knuckles started to head to the kitchen to get something to eat tomorrow he was supposed to patrol the town as he walked to the kitchen he bumpbed into someone. He looked up too see Rouge the white bat was wearing a brown dress darker in the torso area and lighter in the skirt."Move it!" Rouge shouted.

"Huh thats not like a woman" Knuckles said raising an eyebrow.

"It is like a person that got freaking sold to this kingdom by her own mother!" Rouge said walking away Knuckles watched her with intrest not because of her body but because of her attitude then he walked towards the kitchen.

...

Sonic and Tails climbed out from the closet "Sonic was was that white frilly thin..." Tails was about to ask when his mouth got covered.

"When your older bud now we better go thanks ames your a life saver" Sonic said.

"No problem when would you say your next raid is?" Amy asked.

"Eh about 5 7 days i need to prepare for winter" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah it started snowing right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah it did" Sonic said.

"We have too get this stuff to the villagers" Tails said.

"Promise to come agian" Cosmo said.

"Of course!" Tails said then him and Sonic climbed out the window and flew away.

"So if your not going to tell him how are you going to stop the wedding by spring" Cosmo asked.

"I dont know Cosmo but ill figure it out" Amy said.

...

**The next morning.**

Vanilla was preparing a cake decorated with icing one of the rich people wanted it delivered to there place by noon. She would usually send Cream or go herself because she wanted Charmy not to be in that certain area of the rich town but she had 8 more cakes to make and 15 more types of breads to bake she was hoping if he went early in the morning that noone would talk to him. Charmy walked downstairs he would usually fly but he had the jacket on last night the snow got worse so Sonic and Tails had slept here in fact they were still asleep Charmy had too share a room with Cream which wasn`t the first time. "Here Charmy" Vanilla said handing him the basket and gave him a note with very specific directions.

"Just deliever it and come back no exploring ok?" Vanilla asked.

"Ok mom" Charmy said Vanilla smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eww!" Charmy said wiping his cheek before running out Vanilla giggled slightly.

...

Charmy had just dropped off the cake and was walking back it was snowing harder and the sky was starting to get darker meaning a storm was coming. Suddenly someone was blocking his way before he could look up too see who it was Charmy was punched hard in the face and stumbled back feeling his back up agianst a wall. Slowly Charmy look up and saw that it was a black squirrel with red hair and green eyes wearing the clothing of the rich. Other kids of the rich circled around Charmy "Look its the child of the traitor" The squirrel said.

"What are you talking about?" Charmy asked.

"Your dad was one of the people that went on the raid of the castle he was rich so he`s a traitor" A blue cat with a white stripe from the back of his head to his forhead said.

Charmy stood up "Thats a lie my mother told me my father was a great man!" He shouted.

"Oh your mother dont you mean that rabbit that only took you in so that she didn`t have to work so much" A green bird with blue eyes said.

"Thats a lie thats a lie!" Charmy said shaking his head tears running down his eyes then howled in pain when a cat slashed his leg causing it too bleed.

"Its true kid and you`re going to pay for your fathers actions" A gray with with black ears said before kicking Charmy in the stomach knocking him onto his back.

Two of the younger richer kids no older than Charmy grabbed him by the arms as a Red and white bat stepped forward. He kicked Charmy hard in the jaw and Charmy cried out in pain struggling to get free. The green bird came forward and took out a small blade probrablly a broken off piece from a sword and stabbed it into Charmys side. Charmy did the natural thing and yelled as loud as he could before one of the kids took out a cloth and wrapped it around his mouth.

...

Knuckles was shivering from the snow wearing a soilders uniform he was supposed to make sure none of the poor attacked the rich. Suddenly he heard a yell that was quickly silenced curious he walked over and saw a group of kids standing around somthing. He shoved two out of the way and saw a little bee that was beaten up pretty badly "Hey what are you kids doing!" Knuckles demanded.

All the kids were suprised since soilders usually didn`t care "Were just showing this poor kid not too mess with us" A small fly boy said.

"Well let him go" Knuckles said and the kids did as they told.

Knuckles kneeled down about too ask if the bee was alright when the bee dashed off running as fast as he could with an injured leg. Knuckles tried too chase after him but the bee ran into the forest Knuckles sighed and headed back noticing the now was starting too turn into a blizzard hopefully the kid was heading home.

...

Sonic was heading through the town he was going to buy some meat from the butchers he was about to turn back since it was snowing why to hard for anyone to be outsid when he heard someone shouting "Charmy were are you Charmy?"

He looked over too see Vanilla and Cream franticly searching he ran over at normal speed. "You guys shouldn`t be out in this weather" He said.

"But Charmys been gone since this morning and he hasn`t come back" Cream said.

Sonics eyes widened "Were did he go?" He asked.

"He went and made a delivery to the rich side me and Cream are going there now" Vanilla said.

"Ill go with you" Sonic said and they all headed off in that direction.

...

Knuckles was patrolling a town when he heard people shouting "Charmy!" He walked over and saw a hedgehog and two rabbits.

Knuckles stopped for a moment thinking then walked over all of them stopped at the sight of him walking over the hedgehog angry and the two rabbits frightened "Hey is whoever Charmy is a bee?" Knuckles asked.

Vanillas eyes widened in suprise and she nodded. "Well the kid got beaten up by some rich kids i stopped the fight in time but he ran off into the forest quick for a kid with a limp" Knuckles said.

Sonic glared at him "Why would you help us?" He asked.

Knuckles shrugged "I traveled into this town three years ago then i suddenly got taken and now im a soilders im just trying to help" Knuckles said while walking off.

Sonic looked at Vanilla and Cream "Ill see if i can find him hopefully i find him before nightfall" Sonic said looking at the sky it was afternoon.

Vanilla nodded and her and Cream headed home and Sonic dashed into the forest hoping to find Charmy before the kid got in trouble.

...

Charmy had stopped running but was now limping through the forest tears down his eyes not caring about the blizzard he was walking through. "She lied too me i thought she was my mother but she wasn`t i dont ever want too see her agian!" Charmy said too himself then stopped when he heard the sound of cracking below him.

He looked down eyes wide when he saw he was standing on the thin ice of a river he quickly removed his jacket about too fly but it was too late as he fell into the cold depths of the freezing weather.


End file.
